The Other Moving Castle
by Deshwitat'slover
Summary: There is another castle in the world. Who owns this one. Don't like flames!


The Other Moving Castle

I don't own Howl's moving castle or anything related besides my having a copy of the movie.

This is set after the movie. I know I can't write well don't remind me. I don't have a life so I don't need to be reminded of that either.

The moving castle was flying through the air. Suddenly a dark shadow went over it.

"What was that?" Sophie questioned from her spot by the window.

"What was what?" Howl asked from the table.

"A dark shadow passed over us," Sophie said. Howl froze.

"Not good," Calcifer said from the fire place.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"There is only one thing that could cast a shadow up here that would be seen easily would be the demonic castle," Calcifer said.

"Demonic castle?" Sophie asked.

"The castle of the demon queen," Howl said.

"The demon queen?" Sophie was starting to get scared.

"She is a powerful magical being and she has taken a fancy to—" Calcifer was interrupted when the door wheel started spinning. Sophie expected it to stop but it kept spinning. It was still spinning when the door opened. Beyond the door frame the background was changing as well. Suddenly a shape disconnected from the background. It was a black human like form with two big bumps by its side. It came through the door but still remained the black color. Suddenly a voice came from the shadow.

"Cal hun could you shut the door for me?" a seductive and defiantly female voice asked. Cal quickly shut the door and the wheel stopped spinning. The shadows around the figure vanished and Sophie gasped. The woman was very beautiful. Her skin was very white almost deathly so yet held an inner beauty. She was wearing a black dress with words written into it with red tread. The 'bumps' Sophie was amazed to see were black wings curled up at her sides. Her hair was a decent length and black as the shadows that had covered her. Then Sophie's gaze landed on her face. Her eyes were black with red in the middle. She wasn't wearing any makeup so the rest of her face was more normal looking, that was of course if you didn't take the fang poking out from under her upper lip.

"Well I see a new face. Isn't anyone going to introduce me?" she asked.

"Oh yes! Demon queen this is Sophie. Sophie this is the demon queen, Fay," Howl jumped up to make the introduction.

"Sophie oh my dear you and I will defiantly need to go shopping those dresses are to plain for someone of your class," Fay said smiling.

"What do you mean my class?" Sophie asked.

"Why as Howl's girl you need to look the part of the position," Fay said. Markl came down the stairs.

"Fay!" he cried and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Markl," Fay said picking him up. "Has Howl been teaching you any new spells lately?" Fay asked.

"No master Howl has been to busy with the war," Markl said.

"Well then I will have to teach you a spell won't I," Fay laughed and put Markl down. "Markl can you go set up my room?" Fay asked.

"Sure!" Markl ran upstairs.

"Now then Howl what war was he talking about?" Fay demanded.

"The prince from the next kingdom was turned into a scarecrow but no one was aware of it so the kingdoms went to war," Howl said.

"I leave for a few years and the world crumbles, I thought I left everything in good hands," Fay said. Suddenly Fay froze and she sniffed the air. "The witch of the waste and that weak witch's dog Heen," Fay said. The witch and Heen walked in. Fay took a step before she stopped.

"Fay your room is ready!" Markl called out. Fay walked up to the stairs.

"When I come down someone had better explain," Fay said. She the went up the stairs and walked over to where Markl was standing by an empty portion of wall. He was smiling and looked quite proud of himself.

"Did I do well?" Markl asked. Fay looked at the wall and stared for a few minutes until a door focuses itself in her vision. She blinked and the door vanished.

"You did very well, Markl. Now come in and I will teach you a new spell," Fay said. Fay focused on the door and opened it. She then grabbed Markl's hand and walked in. There was a brief flash of light and then the room materialized. The look of the room was a little surprising at first. Everything was clean and looked shiny. Then you got used to it and you saw that the glow around everything was a dark aura. All in all, it was a simple room. There was a bed in the corner and a desk with a few books on it. There was a large mirror in one corner. There was a cabinet next to the bed. Fay walked over to the desk and picked up a book. "Come over here Markl," Fay said opening the book. Markl quickly moved over to her side. "Do you have any offensive spells that you can cast easily?" Fay asked.

"No. Master Howl said that I would learn those last so that I wouldn't hurt anyone by accident," Markl said.

"Well then I have the perfect spell for you. It will take you a few times to get it to last a long time but when you get enough experience with it you should be able to make it permanent," Fay said waving at the book. The pages flipped by themselves to a page in the back end of the book.

"What spell?" Markl asked.

"It is a very useful spell. It allows you to use a weapon and have it only hit the part/person you want it to hit. It is very good if you need to hit someone from across a crowded room," Fay said looking down the page. "These are easily gotten ingredients," Fay smiled. "Markl can you get these things?" Fay asked pointing at a list. Markl looked at the list. It read: 1 vial of blood (non-specific), 2 pinches of sea salt, 1 root of an aged tree (non-specific older than ten years), 3 eggs, and 4 weapons.

"How am I going to get weapons?" Markl asked.

"Don't worry about those but can you get the other items?" Fay asked.

"Yeah, most of it I can get in the woods and a market," Markl said. "But after a couple spells it would be hard to get some of it," Markl pointed out.

"Oh don't worry the items are only needed once to give you the ability to cast the spell," Fay said. "Now then I think you had better go get those things so you can be back in time for dinner," Fay said. Markl nodded and they walked out of the room. They then walked downstairs to see everyone was still talking. Markl walked out the door and Fay sat down. "So what is going on?" Fay asked. Everyone jumped, they hadn't noticed her.

"Well you see the witch of the waste has been stripped of her magic and Heen has started living with us," Howl said.

"Well that would explain how she looks and Heen doesn't look guilty so I don't think he is doing anything he knows he would be hurt for," Fay said. "I will hold my judgement until later but for now they can continue to live here," Fay said. You could see the tension slide away.

"So how are the other worlds?" Howl asked.

"Fine, my sisters have been taking good care of their worlds. A couple of them have also left their worlds for brief periods of time and have also had slight problems arise in their worlds," Fay said. Calcifer opened his mouth. "The demon world is also doing well and Cal's parents told me to say hello for them," Fay said. Cal closed his mouth. Fay looked out the window. "We should start dinner now so it will be ready when Markl gets home," Fay said standing up. Sophie quickly stood up to help her. Fay looked surprised to see someone willingly help her. "Smart girl," Fay whispered.

"Huh?" Sophie questioned looking through the pantry.

"You choose to help me of your own free will. That is something I approve of," Fay said picking a piece of meat from the freezer. "You take care of the vegetables I can handle this," Fay said. Sophie nodded and started to cut up some lettuce she had found. Fay held the piece of meat that she now realized to be a steak. "Medium rare," Fay muttered and held her hand under the meat. A flame burst up from her palm. The meat quickly cooked. Fay then closed her hand around the flame and it went out. She then grabbed a plate and put the cooked meat down.

"Smells good," Howl said. Sophie quickly put the lettuce around the steak. As Sophie put the plate down on the table, Fay waved her hand at the plates, cups, and silver wear. It all floated down to the table. As everyone was sitting down Markl came back in.

"Markl put them down by the stairs and come to eat," Fay said. Markl put his bag on the stairs and quickly came to the table. Fay picked up the cutting knife. "How much do you want Howl?" Fay asked.

"Half," Howl said. Sophie, the witch of the waste and Heen looked at him strange.

"Okay," Fay said cutting off a little bit of the steak. She put it on Howl's plate and muttered a few words under her breath. The little piece grew into about half the original piece of meat. "Markl?" Fay asked.

"A quarter," Markl said. Fay did the same thing she did with Howl for Markl. She then did the same with everyone else. When she was done there was a large portion of the middle left. She cut that in half and put one half on her plate and threw the other half at Cal.

"Well then lets eat," Fay said. Everyone quickly finished the meal and then Fay magically cleaned and put away everything. "Now then Markl grab the things and we will get to work," Fay said from by the stairs. Markl ran over, grabbed the bag and ran up the stairs after Fay. They quickly entered her room. "Now then take everything out," Fay said walking over to the cabinet. As Markl put everything on the table Fay opened the cabinet and pulled out a sword, a short sword, a dagger, and a gun. Fay put them on the table and made a magic bowl. The bowl was covered in ancient symbols. "Now then you must put the root in this and crush it to powder," Fay said handing it to Markl. Markl quickly started to crush the root with a instrument that he summoned up. "Now put the eggs in shell and all," Fay said. Markl quickly complied. Fay picked up the blood. She put a drop on each of the weapons and a dot on Markl's head. She then dumped the rest in the bowl. Fay then used her magic to move the weapons around Markl on at each direction, North, South, East, West. "Markl you have to hold the bowl out and then hold still," Fay said. Fay picked up the salt and put some in the bowl and then threw the rest in the air so it landed on Markl and the weapons. "Controla verina drucuno finitent!" Fay spoke the words as the bowl started to glow. The mixture in the bowl spun around mixing themselves better and then shot into the drop of blood on Markl's head. The drop glowed and was absorbed into Markl. "Now then Markl say this, the power is now mine I take it willingly into my body and will use it to my benefit," Fay said. Markl quickly repeated the statement and then he started to glow. The glow quickly faded. "Well that is done," Fay said returning the bowl and weapons to their original places. "Now then Markl I say that it is time for bed so that you have the energy to practice the spell tomorrow," Fay said picking Markl up. Markl for his part did look extremely tired. Fay carried Markl to his room and tucked him in.

"Night Fay," Markl said as Fay closed the door.

"Night Markl," Fay said back as the door fully closed. Fay then walked downstairs and sat down on a chair by Cal's grate. She reached into the air ahead of her and pulled a large sword out of thin air. She then pulled a rag out of the air as well. The sword was covered in dust and blood. Fay simply started to clean the sword. She had only started to get some of the mess off of the sword when Howl walked into the room.

"That thing looks like it has seen battle recently," Howl said.

"How do you know it isn't this way from a battle a long time ago?" Fay teased while Howl sat down.

"You don't ever let your blades stay dirty for long," Howl said.

"True," Fay laughed. "Cal could I use some ash?" Fay asked.

"Sure," Cal said. Fay covered her rag in ash and then rubbed it against a stubborn blood stain. The rag finally started to clean the stain off the blade.

"This Sophie is special to you," Fay said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes very much so," Howl said. "She gave me back my heart," Howl sighed.

"But by the look of it you haven't made much headway," Fay stated looking Howl in the eye.

"True," Howl muttered put out.

"Well I guess I will have to help you," Fay said.

"Wait! You're going to help me get with another girl?" Howl was startled.

"Yes so?" Fay said.

"You are the one who said you would never let anyone else have me," Howl said.

"Yeah so?" Fay said.

"What is with this sudden change of heart?" Howl asked.

"Did you really forget my spell?" Fay asked. "You will live forever. As will I so I can let you have another woman to keep you happy," Fay said. Fay's sword was clean and she put it and the rag back into the air. She then stood up and stepped over to Howl. "Night," Fay said as she hugged him. As she walked over to the stairs she saw the door to Sophie's room close. "This should make things interesting," Fay said as she walked to her room. She went in and laid down on the bed. She quickly fell asleep.

First chapter done.


End file.
